misconception
by bluezirconrose
Summary: I'm going to tell her on my b-day that i'll marry her!" Syaoran decided...but who?Sakura or Tomoyo?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters of Cardcaptor Sakura, but the rest and the plot is genuinely mine.

**CHAPTER 1**

Three...Two...One...

Ding Dong!!! Ding Dong!!! Ding Dong!!!

UMPF!!!

"Aaawww!!! Damn that Syaoran!" An auburn-haired girl was grumbling as she slowly got up from the floor, massaging her butt that had received quite an impact with the floor. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted at the person who still hadn't stopped ringing the doorbell.

'This guy's so annoying! Why does he love playing pranks on me?' She mumbled as she neared the door. "Can't you stop it already? It's annoying, you know!" she said, unlocking the door and waited for the person to come in, himself.

The doorbell stopped and in came a chestnut-haired boy with a smirking face. "Good morning, dear!" He greeted so happily at the girl who was crossing her arms and glaring eyes! "What's with the bad mood? Oh no! Don't tell me my dear Kura-chan fell on the floor-AGAIN???!!!" he said with a fake concern.

"Thanks to you-that is! You can enter the door without waking me up, you know! You already have the key of this house, so why don't you stop playing with the doorbell and leave me alone?!" she said frustratingly.

Syaoran looked straight into her eyes with his large, puffy amber orbs and pouting lips, and said, "H-how could you say that to me? Of all people, I didn't think that you can do that to me. I guess I'm just a kid who irritates and is a burden to you. I really didn't expect that you could say that to me! I hate you!" he wailed.

Sighing in defeat, Sakura turned his back towards him and said, "Aren't you tired of using that tactic for over ten years? Anyway, I'll be getting myself ready, so do whatever you want just stay out of my room!" She warned as she went up to her room.

'Why would I stop using this when I know that this still works on you?' he answered with his thoughts as he made his way to the living room.

As usual, he lied down on the couch and a thought came to him. 'This place really hasn't lost its homey feeling, has it? Just now I forgot all my problems.' He thought and grinned at the recollection of Sakura's expressions.

Syaoran Li is the next heir for the throne of the leader of the Li Clan- the most powerful clan in all of Japan- after his father, but he died when Syaoran was still six. His mother was the one given the task to fill up the throne until Takumi has come of age- and gets married.

"3 weeks 'til that unlucky day, eh?" he sighed after realizing that the day he dreaded was getting closer even more. Thinking of a day he wasn't sure of what would happen makes him even more stressed. 'At least I still have the time to choose who I can marry.' He thought, remembering what his mother told him a year ago.

...---FLASHBACK---...

(Syaoran's POV)

"No, I didn't do that!" I strongly disagreed.

"Yes, you did. You should have seen your face when Tomoyo was talking to you. Your eyes were sparkling like the brightest stars in the sky, you were smiling broadly, broader than any girl." Sakura was giggling at my blushing face when suddenly Wei broke our conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Li-sama wants to see you, young master, Syaoran."

I was now thinking what I was being called for. "I did not do anything, did I?" I asked Sakura who also shrugged.

"Why don't you hurry up and see for yourself what you have done this time." She said as she pushed me towards the office.

"Okay. Okay." I said as we neared the door. I breathed deep down in preparation for what lies ahead of me. For the passed twelve years, I was just called in by my mother- Li-sama, I mean- because of some problems concerning me. I never get to see her most of the times. I can see her, at the most, three times a month- some of those times are just for a second or so- that's why I am not so comfortable meeting up with her.

Finally, I knocked on the door, and twisted the door knob to let myself in. When I entered the room, I can still see her facing all the paper on her table, so I closed the door and excused myself, bowing. "You called for me, Li-sama?"

With that, she weirdly looked up from her work and realized that it was me who entered the room. With her strict voice, she said, "Yes, I did. Come forward." She was looking at me while I made my way in front of her desk. She didn't speak right ahead, instead she was just looking at me- maybe checking if there was something wrong with how I look wearing the school uniform.

Just I was turning to feel uneasy, she cleared her throat and spoke, "So how are your studies coming up?"

I got surprised with what she asked. Usually, she would just tell me straight what her agenda for calling me was for, but this time, she asked me that question- a question she can answer by herself. Despite that realization, I kept my reaction and answered it and all other questions she does not normally ask me, then it came up to a point where she asked, "So is there someone already in mind? A girl you want to marry?"


End file.
